ooburi
by Yamori
Summary: Malik loves storms. What will a summer downpour bring? Bronzeshipping (Marikku x Malik. Rated for snogging. There really isn't THAT much angst... Tis a random drabble one-shot. :D


Yamori: Random fluff for you. -gasp- Drabbles are fun, ne?

MINK-chan: Here I am! -points- She changed her penname to Yamori!

Yamori: -stuffs her yaoi muse into a duffle bag- Yes, he inspired the randomness of it all. Blame him. Now, friends...read! :D

MINK: -voice is muffled- And she doesn't own Yuugiou, dammit!  
Yamori: ...I was hoping you wouldn't say that. -sulks-

-.-.-:-.-.-

It was hot. Huge, bluish-black clouds had pushed away the fair skies of the previously wonderful day, threatening to let rain pound down unto the earth at any moment.

But he didn't mind. He didn't mind at all.

Malik Ishtar walked slowly down the paved street, eyes downcast as he made his way. He had no direction in mind, no goal. Still, he walked onward, step after step, headed to no particular destination.

The Egyptian wore naught but a loose, white tank top and khaki cargo pants. He hadn't even bothered to put on shoes. The black tar of the road was warm against his feet, giving off the heat it had absorbed from the sun. As he went, a lone drop of liquid fell from the sky, hissing as it made contact with the dark surface of the street. A similar drop fell right onto his head, rolling down his cheek as it attempted to get closer to the earth.

Finally, he looked up at the ominous clouds, grinning happily at them as they let loose more rain. He loved storms: the way they could make any day exciting, the fresh smell they gave the city, the sweet sound of heavy rain and hail beating steadily against the rooftop. But most of all, they reminded him of his other half.

Malik let out a sigh as he turned the corner of the street. He hadn't spoken to his darker side for a few days now, and it upset him to some extent. After all, the two _were_ lovers, and the lack of contact made him slightly depressed. He could tell that Marikku wasn't angry; such knowledge came from sharing a mind link. The yami had simply disappeared into the Sennen Ring one day, and he hadn't come out for nearly a week.

The rain seemed to be getting more intense every minute, but the hikari liked it better that way. To him, the harder the better. He smirked at the thought, recalling many mornings in which he'd woken up feeling sore due to Marikku's administrations. Yes, that was definitely true.

The storm was now pouring down with full force, drenching him entirely. His soaked clothes clung to his body, and he shivered.

Ah, storms and his yami. One in the same. _Yami is dark as the clouds that always form before storms like this_, he contemplated to himself. _He makes me shiver just by touching me, like the rain._

Lighting flashed in a clear bolt across the horizon, followed by a sharp crack of thunder. Malik's smile grew.

He adored storms.

Mou hitori no boku is like lightning. Strong and brilliant. Beautiful.

More lightning. More thunder. Malik didn't want to consider the consequences of wandering about in such a violent storm. He turned into a quiet park, deserted due to the weather's activities. As happy as the current conditions made him, the situation with his other half brought his spirits down. He could only make more comparisons as he walked aimlessly forward. A rather loud crash of thunder made him jump.

He can surprise me like thunder. Make me gasp....

The fast winds made the Egyptian's hair whip about his face, chilling him even more than the rain. Around him, sharp snaps indicated the breaking of tree branches and the like. Eyes still to the ground, he remained deep in thought.

Marik....

_/Hikari/_

Malik blinked, wondering if it was the wind making him hear things. A second whisper made the light realize that the voice was in his own mind.

"R-Ri?" he stuttered out, teeth nearly chattering from the cold.

/_Find shelter. Hikari will get sick_./

The tanned boy stopped, glancing about and looking for a place to go for cover. He was considerably freezing now, and decided to heed his yami's word, the first thing he'd said to him in days. Spotting a large gazebo to his left, Malik turned and walked towards it, tracking puddles of water into the roofed structure as he made his way inside.

"Marik?" he almost whimpered. "Yami, where are you?"

/_Right here_./

The Sennen Rod, protruding from Malik's pocket, began to glow slightly as the yami materialized out of the Item. As soon as he completely appeared, the hikari was glomped onto his arm. Marikku blinked.

"Hikari is wet," he stated, staring down at his light. The boy was on his knees, completely latched onto his yami's arm, and was...crying? Marikku blinked again. "Hikari-love? What's wrong?"

Malik continued to sob. "Where were you?" he said quietly, his voice somewhat muffled.

The dark spirit blinked yet again, still looking down at the smaller male. "What do you mean?"

Malik looked up into the other's eyes. "It's been days, Yami! You were gone!" he exclaimed.

Marikku smirked, lifting Malik up on his feet and pulling him into a hug. "Sorry," he muttered, closing his eyes. "I was asleep, silly hikari-Li."

It was Malik's turn to blink. "Asleep? What do you...? Why?"

The darker half chuckled. "I never sleep. I always stay awake to watch you at night."

Malik said nothing for a moment, taking in what the other had said. He blushed a bit, but it quickly faded. "That's just stupid," he stated, letting go of the other. Marikku snickered.

"Oh well," whispered the yami, then pulled Malik forward into a kiss, which the hikari eagerly returned. Marikku slowly pushed him down onto the floor pf the gazebo as they snogged for all it was worth, tongues engaged in a passionate match of tonsil hockey.

Malik reveled in the warm feeling of the other's hand as it slipped under his wet shirt, sighing contentedly. Marikku gave him a devious wink.

"Love you, Hikari-mine," he purred. Malik could only mewl in response. The storm continued to rage outside.

Malik loved storms.

But he loved his yami more.

-.-.-:-.-.-

Yamori: Yaaaay, crappy ending. XD That idea had been stuck in my head for a while now. o.o Well, I hope you liked it. I feed off of reviews! Don't let me starve!

Oh, dictionary. Translation. Thing.

Mou hitori no boku - The other me

Hikari - Light

Yami - Darkness

Ooburi - Storm

Hmm. Not a huge list of translations. Oh well! Better to have them. Now, you! -points-REVIEW!


End file.
